buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AmarinaDavi/Chika Takami's Friendship Origins Special Extra Story!
hoy, everyone! Because of Geo's sadness, I made a Blog Post to make him more happier! Here's the story! Chika's Friendship Origins 5 years before Future Card Buddyfight CRY and few weeks after Sonic and You Origins.........(CRY Dimension) The Sun's rising and the sky became orange and red and the horizon became cobalt blue as Chika was sleeping in her small shelter under the bridge and beside a beach. Chika didn't have any house at all, because of this weird tragedy that made some of her memories lost, just like the wind blowing to nowhere. As the Sun rises more and more, until the sky was blue, Chika woke up on her shelter. Chika checks her clock and saw it with a panic expression. Chika shouted,"Whoooaahhhh! It's 07.15! It's 15 minutes left before bell!". Chika change her clothes in panic and dashed to Uranohoshi High School. Chika dashed along with a bus. Chika saw the bus when she was dashing and it was from Numazu Street 02, where You's house was. Chika stopped dashing on a near bus stop and took the bus to saw if You took the bus, and there was You and Sonic standing at the bus. Chika said looking at You,"Hey, You!". You said as she saw clearly that it was Chika,"Chika! Is that you? I'm searching everywhere for you! What in the world is happening with the world?". Chika said,"I don't know, looks like there was something that we've missed.". Sonic said in a confused face,"Who is this, You? Why did I've ever seen her?". You said,"Sonic, did you ate too much chili dogs yesterday? It's Chika! My best friend since kids! Didn't you met her in many times?". Sonic said,"Whatever, maybe I'm eating too much chili dogs so that I've forgot everything that begins with C.". Chika laughed a little bit when Sonic said that and the bus stopped to Uranohoshi High School. Chika, You and Sonic ran fast as they saw the clock, it's 07.25. The bell to go home rang and every of the student of the 2nd Year hopped in happiness. Sonic got out of his card. Sonic said in relief,"Phew, I've finally free!". Sonic ran to the bus stop leaving Chika and You behind. Sonic said,"You can't catch me!". You said as she ran,"Huh, no you don't!". Chika said,"Hey, wait for me, Sonic and You!". Sonic ran when facing back seeing if You or Chika could catch him but then he hits somebody. The person said,"Sorry! Am I always as clumsy as this.". Sonic said,"Hey! Don't you dare blocking the mighty Sonic's way!". Chika and You stopped where Sonic hit the person and saw the person clearly. You said,"Wait, aren't you Nagisa?!". The so-called Nagisa said,"Wait, how'd you know me?". You said,"You're the fourth ranked Buddyfighter on the 2nd Grade and the psychic, right? Name's You Watanabe!". Sonic said,"Hmph, a dork just like this became more higher than You's rank?". Nagisa said to You ignoring Sonic's words,"Oh, you're You, the fifth ranked Buddyfighter alongside with Riko and the great swimmer in the 2nd Grade, right? Nice to meet ya!". Sonic said with a mad face,"Hey! Why're you ignoring me, moron!". Chika said,"Well, he is a professional by his face so that he ignored you.". Nagisa said turning to Chika,"Hey, there! I felt some strong power from you, in the future, you're gonna be strong....... I feel it.". Chika said,"What? My name is Chika Takami and nice to meet ya, Nagisa.". Nagisa said leaving them,"Oh, I need to go first. I think Silver's waiting for me in my house. Gotta go!". Chika and You said,"See ya!". Sonic was mad but he thought,"Silver, psychic, isn't he......... Urgh, I hurt my head again.......". You ran from Chika and Sonic to the bus stop leaving them behind. You said,"This is the payback! See ya!". Sonic said as his legs blurring want to unleash a great dash,"Oh yeah? Nobody's gonna defeat the mighty Sonic Du, gggrh!". Chika said,"Wait for me!". In the bus stop, You and Sonic took the bus saying goodbye to Chika and Chika walked to her shelter. Before Chika could get to her shelter, she saw Riko with Shiitake looking at the beach. Chika walked to them and said,"Riko! Shiitake!". Chika patted Shiitake's head and Shiitake was mad and Chika said,"How are you with Riko? Are you a good boy?". Shiitake said in a mad tone,"I'm not an ordinary dog just like before! I am the dark sakura dragon!". Chika said,"Yeah, whatever happened to you, you're still a good boy!". Shiitake was more angrier than before and Chika faced to Riko and said,"Hey, Riko! How're you?". Riko said,"I lost some of my memories.". Chika said,"Me too, and I don't know why.......". Chika saw her watch and said,"Ooh! Gotta have dinner! Gotta juice!". Riko thought,"Interesting....... Chika felt the same, eh? Is it because of Muse?". Chika was happy, but what's happening with Muse that Riko's talking? The End? (Continues on Future Card Buddyfight CRY) That's it guys! Go up Pompin' Party Everybody and CYaRon! Category:Blog posts Category:Future Card Buddyfight Chika Riko You Project Category:Geo's sorry